


Doe Eyes

by normski_reedenstein



Series: Inspired by prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston- Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, No Plot/Plotless, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: Imagine FC is some kind of monster living in a cave. You live in a nearby village where the people frequently bring offerings of food to the monster to ‘appease’ them.Imagine you get accused of a crime and are sentenced to death by becoming one of these offerings. You’re thrown into the cave where you’re met with FC. However, they decide you’re too good looking to eat and use you to fulfill other needs.





	Doe Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Once again trying to get back into writing. Imagines get the wheels turning.

You struggled against the tight grips the two men had on either of your arms as they all but dragged you through the village, a small mob of villagers following close by shouting curses and the word “thief!” repeatedly. You just wanted someone to believe that you were innocent. You never stole a thing in your life! All of this started over a misunderstanding at the local shop. Now your neighbors wanted nothing more than to see you as the next sacrifice to the creature who lived above the village.

“Please, I beg of you. I didn’t steal anything! Let me go!”

Your words were being drowned out by the screams of the others. It was useless. Tears stung the backs of your eyes as you resigned to your fate. You were going to die. No one was going to help you. No one even wanted to try. Like others here, you would be just a memory.

Once you were finally brought to the top of the mountain where the cave that housed the villages feared monster sat, you were unceremoniously tossed through the entrance. The damp, bumpy cave floor scratched your knees bad enough to draw blood and finally the tears came, a steady flow down your cheeks. Soft sobs left your throat as you sat on the ground.

“Fresh blood?”

A deepened voice from somewhere in the cave made the hairs on your body stand on end.

_The monster._

You looked over your shoulder to see a figure emerging from the darkness towards you. Your heartbeat picked up and you were sure he could hear it. The closer he got, the more the light from outside began to illuminate his body. You were taken back when you saw he wasn’t some hideous creature that you and the villagers had heard about and imagined all these years; He had a regular human body. Dark black hair adorned his shoulders in slight curls and he wore a tunic over trousers. He had smooth pale skin and a beautifully angular face. His piercing green eyes held your wide eyed stare.

“You...y-you’re a...man?” you said, stammering to get your words out.

He smiled at you and while it was nice, you could see something behind it.

“I’m no man, little one. Far from it. Now what brings you to my dwelling?”

You hadn’t noticed you were beginning to shake. He was looking at you like you were fresh baked bread.

“My village. Th...they banished me for a crime I didn’t commit. I don’t deserve to be here.”

“Poor thing. I can see in those little doe eyes that you’re innocent.”

There was a bit of a condescending air to his voice but he did look sincere nonetheless.

“Please spare me. I’ll do whatever you want. I don’t...want to die.”

He knelt down next to you and grazed the side of his index finger over your cheek. Surprisingly, you didn’t even flinch or cower away.

“Oh, little doe eyes. While your blood smells heavenly,” he paused and moved closer to you, inhaling deep, “I believe you are much too enchanting to kill.”

You didn’t know whether to be relieved or even more scared. “Then what will you do with me?”  

The slow smile that crept across his lips chilled your blood and made your mind run rampant with the possibilities of what he had planned.

“Oh, you’ll see. I think you would sate a much different kind of appetite.”

Standing to his feet, he held a hand out for you to take. You hesitated for a moment before reaching out, your small hand resting in his large. He helped you to your feet and pulled you close to him. Those green eyes raked your body. Even though you were terribly frightened of this man --if he was a man-- something deep down inside of you was curious about him.

_Who was he?_

_Why was he here?_

_Was he really a monster?_

“How would you like to have the privilege of being my...little helper?”  

“What do you mean by ‘helper’?”  

“Your people revere me so much that they are willing to give me _everything_ except one important thing. And now it’s here. You, little doe, will be used for my sexual needs. It is nearing my time to mate and I’ve been in need of a partner.”

Your mouth fell open in shock.

“...What?”

He chuckled. “Why exactly do you think I’m feared, darling? As I said before, I am no man. Far superior in fact.” Before your eyes, he began to transform; His pale skin darkened to an almost dark blue shade and his green eyes were now red with obsidian pupils. Intricate swirls and patterns began to adorn his skin and you swore he grew taller than he already was. While you took a step back, you kept staring up at him in wonder. "Are you afraid of me, little doe?" 

Words failed you. He looked frightening but he also looked oddly...beautiful. Before you could stop yourself, your hand absently rose to touch  his skin. He watched you with his own brand of curiosity, a smirk still played across his lips. Your fingers daintily traced a pattern that peeked above his tunic just  by his neck. The icy feel of it took you by surprise. A deep inhale from him made you stop. 

"What are you?" you asked, voice almost inaudible. 

"I'm the monster you tell the children about at night. So I ask again," he stated, bringing a large hand up to wrap gently around your throat, "are you afraid of me?" 

Your feelings were conflicting. Fear was making your heart race but you would be lying to yourself and him if you said your innate curiosity wasn't getting the better of you. It never took much to scare you yet somehow with this stranger, there was an underlying sort of...trust? He could still kill you if he wanted to and here you stood. 

"No." 

He quirked a brow but his smirk grew into a smile.

"Are you sure? Not even if I were to grip your delicate little throat just a little tighter?" He emphasized his point by doing exactly that. 

Arousal began to mingle with fear. This was exciting you? It couldn’t be. Why would it? It wasn’t right. But... you wanted it. 

“I’m not afraid,” you said confidently. “If I do this for you, will you let me go?” 

He gave a sinister chuckle and you could already tell what his answer would be. 

“Oh little one. You may _never_ leave.” You opened your mouth to speak but stopped when you saw his garments disappear in a mist of green and he was left standing in front of you completely naked. His manhood stood erect between his thighs. The sheer size of it was monstrous and suddenly you no longer wanted any part of this. You didn’t want to help him. You didn’t want him to take you. You wanted to go back home. He noticed you take a tentative step back. “I thought you weren’t afraid, girl? Or was that a lie?” 

Words failed you again but you knew your feet couldn’t. Without a second thought, you were running away towards the entrance of the cave. Freedom was only feet away, inches. The light from outside began to slowly fade away as the cave opening closed. 

“No!” you screamed desperately. 

You were halted by an arm around your midsection just as the last of the daylight faded to nothing but dark rock. 

“It’s not that easy, little doe. Until you give me what I want, you’re stuck here. And I always get what I want.” 

You struggled against him as he carried you back into the cave as if you weighed next to nothing. It was obvious your strength was no match for his but that didn’t stop you from pinching, pulling and trying to pry his arm from around you. He laid you on the cave floor on your back and you tried to scoot away but he had a vice grip on one of your legs and pulled you close to him. Your arms were suddenly being pulled back by an unknown force and were now pinned by your head. He used his legs to pin yours and lifted your skirts. The loud rip of your underwear leaving your body made you gasp. He smiled down at your mound appreciatively. 

“Please,” you begged, voice shaking. “Don’t do this. Anything else but this. I don’t... I can’t do this.” 

He drags a finger over your exposed skin. “Worry not. I’ll make sure you’re ready for me, sweet little doe.” He spreads your thighs and dips his head between them. Nuzzling his nose against your apex, he inhales the scent of your womanhood. You bite your lip as new tears burn your eyes and fall down to your temples. Before you know it, you feel the soft wetness of his tongue licking between your folds and up over your sensitive nub. You try to close your legs but that just makes him spread them wider. You still fight against him trying not to give in to the work of his tongue but your body soon betrays you and your earlier arousal is back with a vengeance. You hear him moan as he tastes you. “Just as decadent as I thought you would be. Your village never fails to impress me. All of those delicious meals and treats and they send me the best one.”  

Writhing beneath him you try to speak but a moan escapes you instead. He glances up at you and smiles arrogantly. 

“You wipe that smile off your face you pig!” You grit your teeth to stifle any further sounds you might make. 

“Now now, darling. It’s okay to enjoy this. If I’m going to have my pleasure I want you to have yours as well. Don’t fight it.” 

He snakes his hand under your top and begins to rub your puckered nipple between his thumb and index finger. His mouth closes around your clitoris and he sucks, his tongue teasing the tip. You shudder and mentally chastise yourself. It feels heavenly but you can’t give in to him. You tell yourself if you don’t enjoy this, maybe he’ll stop. Deep down you know it’s futile but you have to have hope. Right? 

But that’s not the case. The more he licks, sucks and teases your overly sensitive flesh, the more you start to enjoy it. You soon find yourself building towards a climax that makes you groan aloud. 

“That’s it,” he says encouragingly. “Come for me, darling.” Your back arches off the ground as a knot unfurls in your lower belly and you come undone from his expert tongue. Your breathing is harsh and fast. The waves have barely finished washing over you before he appears in your field of vision hovering over your body. You want to move away but your body won’t cooperate. He has a lustful look in his eyes as he lowers his body close to yours and you feel him teasing your entrance. You try to move your arms but they’re still bound on either side of your head. His cock is pushing inside you before you can form a thought, let alone speak. You whimper in pain as his large member stretches you to your limits and further still. A hiss escapes him before he throws his head back on his shoulders. "So tight. I'm going to enjoy you milking my cock." 

You never fully came down from your previous orgasm and now you can feel yourself building back to the brink. You look down to see that he isn't even half way inside you yet. 

"Oh no." Fighting does nothing and wriggling only increases both yours and his pleasure. 

"Oh yes. You _will_ take all of me, little doe." 

And he makes sure of it; One leg is lifted up and slung over his back giving him deeper access to your channel. He pushes further, harder. It's so painful that you're sure he'll break you or cause some sort of permanent damage. But he doesn't stop. No matter how much you protest verbally or physically. His breath is short, his face contorted in pleasure as he relishes in your body squeezing him. Soon enough, he's buried to the hilt inside you. There's no time for you to adjust before he's moving, his hips snapping fast but steadily. He lays his head in the crook of your neck, his cool skin and breath a contrast to your warm skin. You squeeze your eyes shut because not only do you want this to be over as soon as possible but also because the pain has started to give way to unimaginable, spine tingling pleasure. Your still sensitive area is clenching before you know it and another orgasm makes you howl into the darkness of the cave. 

"No more, please!" you cry as he keeps pumping his hips. 

His large hand covers your throat. "Give me another." His voice is hoarse.

"No. N...,"you begin before you voice catches in your throat. Again and again he forces you to fall after building you back up. He gets more erratic with his pace and his grunts and groans turn into animalistic growls as he forces you to look into his red eyes. Just as you think you can't possibly last any longer, he stills and empties his seed deep inside you. It's uncomfortably hot as it hit your walls and starts to spill from you.  You follow after him with a final draining orgasm. He tries to catch his breath as he hovers over you, relief etched across every feature of his angular face. You wince as he pulls out of you and you roll to your side, hugging your arms to your body. You're disgusted, you're confused, you're relieved. Your purpose with him finally fulfilled, you dare to ask him one question. 

"Can I _please_ go now?" 

He looks at you with something indescribable behind those crimson eyes. Reaching out to touch your face, he grins. "I'm far from done with you, doe eyes." 

 

 


End file.
